pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DamiedeterJR/Toy Story 3: Video Game Glitch
Hi there, Pixar Wiki users. I'm here to tell you about a glitch I discovered in the Toy Story 3: Video Game. No, its not a usual minor glitch that you would come across maybe every once and a while, it was actually felt like it was a beta version of the game. Let me explain: So I was driving Zurg's car (as Zurg obviously) and I decided to go to the part of the stunt park with Trixie (cause I like to hear a similarity with her and Mabel from Gravity Falls XD). So I was making jumps and stuff, and when I tried to jump over the ramp that has the pink and green goo on either side, I was trying to make a spin in between it (BTW, my car was also in the green goo effect) when all of a sudden, the car went under the world and then, I was out of my car but still in the stunt park. At first, I was like "Oh crap", then I went over to the pedestial where Trixie was on and she started speaking to me (like a normal mission giver would do) and that's when I thought "Maybe this is a beta version of the game". Other stuff that happened were that there were explosions randomly heard, the UFO was flying low (not low enough to jump on, but still), my car disappeared (but Zurg's gun was still visible) and when I hit it, I bounce back, and also after a while, the little ramp that had the single green goo circle disappeared as well (though the green shadow on the ground was still visible). Also after a while, the UFO even tried to abduct Trixie (but failed because she's too big XD)! Only bad part about this was that the gate was closed so I couldn't get out. I'm guessing this was a beta version of the game because 1. Trixie spoke to me which doesn't really happen when you're in the car 2. I was out of my car 3. (something I didn't mention before) the UFO also went through the cliffs surrounding the stunt park (which was odd). So what do u guys think? Comment on what you think!!!! Update: Hey guys! I just tried to do this glitch last Friday (and I succeeded) and when I did it, the low flying UFO didn't appear and there were also no explosions. Also, I found out a way to fix a glitch: Turn on a second controller and select a character to play for that controller (doesn't matter who), and go to the other stunt park area, and your character should be back in their car. Also, another note I want to point out that I realized was I was walking along the path between Slinky's Farm and Trixie's Stunt Park area and I looked up and I saw a floating ghost character (and sometimes a gargoyle), which probably means that Sid's Haunted House might be above that path (I also heard some sounds when I was on the path the sounded like it came from that area). Category:Blog posts